Matter of the Heart
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: Takes place in Season 5..David is fed up with MAddie's pacts/pals.


**I borrowed these characters.**

**Takes place in Season 5**

David Addison had been tossed aside by Maddie Hayes for the last time! She was slowly driving him insane with her mixed signals and tonight was the straw that broke the camel's back. David remembered the scene as he dressed; throwing on a pair of skin tight jeans and a t-shirt that told the reader to :'Come with me'. He was trying to push that little scene out of his mind but it kept going round and round in his head.

David had used the insurance money from the tiny mobile to buy Maddie a string of pearls. She had seemed ecstatic when he gave them to her; then she had proceeded in practically throwing him on her desk and covering his mouth with passionate kisses. He remembered feeling his heart leap with hope that this would lead to …something. Maybe not necessarily a romp in bed but maybe after the kiss they could start to mend their damaged relationship. Ha, he was dead wrong. How had he underestimated Maddie's ability to stab him in the heart?

He remembered sitting up on the desk after the kiss and staring at Maddie. Her lips were still red from their kiss and her hair was messy from his running his hands through it. She looked absolutely beautiful to him and he had told her. "You are so beautiful." He told her his crooked grin covering his face. Maddie had seemed to blush. She had turned to her desk and began packing her briefcase. "Hey Blondie Blonde, "David's grin broadened, "How bout we go out catch some dinner. Eat too much, drink too much. What do you say?"

Maddie had continued to pack up for the night not meeting his eyes. "Oh David, I'm sorry." She had told him as he felt his stomach drop. "I have a date tonight. Maybe another time?"

David was at a loss for words. Was she serious? A date? She tells him she has a date after that kiss? She was nuts. And he told her that in so many words.

Maddie had gotten angry, threw at him that they were only pals, and walked out of the office. David was left hurt and angry. He swore SHE would never have a chance to do that to him again! _EVER_!

To hell with her he thought as he pulled on his leather jacket. There's a big world out there with plenty of women who would love to spend a night with him. And he vowed to find one!

Maddie was sorry she had turned down David's dinner invitation. Here she was sitting in one of the best restaurants in the city with the head of Cardiology at Cedars-Sinai Hospital and she was bored to tears! And why did she have to tell David she was going on a date? It just seemed to pop out of her mouth. Her mind was in a tizzy after that passionate kiss. She had forgotten the effect that David's kisses had on her senses. When the kiss was over her mind was still reeling. She hadn't meant to mention the date. She saw in her mind David's face after she told him she had a date; a mixture of confusion, hurt and anger. Why, oh why, did she keep putting up fences to a possible reconciliation? She had finally admitted to herself, at least, that she was still more than a little interested in David Addison. Maybe it was about time she tell him too. She didn't even know why she had accepted this date. This doctor was a friend of a friend and she had suggested they go out. Ok so they were out and she just wanted to go home. And call David. She would call David when she got home and apologize.

Maddie tried to call David until almost 3 in the morning. Where was he?

David was painting the town red, green and a whole lot of other colors. He was partying like he was a man on a mission to have the best time of his life. He drank too much and had eaten too little so he was very drunk. David knew he was drunk and he was happy about it. He could still remember his last encounter with Maddie but with the help of the liquor it didn't hurt as badly. And _not_ hurting was something David had long been after when it came to Maddie. Since the minute they had slept together she had turned into a crazy lady. First with the ridiculous pacts that she kept making and they kept breaking. Then running off to Chicago, Walter, the pals' speech. Whew! David felt his head reeling and not only from the liquor. How had he put up with so much for so long? She had pussy whipped him he realized through his drunken haze. Well, he was going to make it his business to unwhip himself starting now.

David checked out the place. He had been here once a few months ago. Pulsating music, strobe lights and wall to wall hot babes. Just what he needed. His eyes swept over the women, dismissing the blondes, and finally landing on a curvaceous red head at the bar. David made his move. He hadn't forgotten how to charm the ladies.

Maddie was waiting in her office the next morning for David. She waited and waited and waited. Maddie went out in to the reception area. When Miss Dipesto saw her she shook her head. "Still no answer Miss Hayes." Maddie looked at her watch. It was nearly noon. Where was David?

David found it difficult to lift his head off of the pillow. He made a herculean effort to sit up. Where the hell was he? He looked around the room blinking his eyes to clear them. Bits and pieces of last night were coming back to him. The club, the drinks and then the red head. What was her name again? Uh, Joy. Yeah that's it. And if he remembered correctly she had lived up to her name. As David looked for his clothes; Joy walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey sleepy head!" she laughed "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." She was wearing an old t-shirt and nothing else. David admired her body as he pulled on his pants. He threw her a smile. "I gotta go." He told her. "I'll call you."

"Sure" she told him as he left. "Or maybe I'll see you at the club. I'll be there later tonight."

David didn't even bother to go home to change. It was nearly 12:30 and he figured Maddie would have sent out a search party for him. He hadn't been this late to work in years. And it felt good. The old Addison was back! Watch out world; he thought smugly. He didn't need that blonde boss; it was about time he accepted that.

Maddie was really starting to worry. David hadn't been this late in years. As she was thinking this David strutted in the door. He looked like he had slept in his clothes; which were not clothes for the office she noticed. The worry was replaced by anger.

"So nice of you to show up for work today, Addison." She told him through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I think so." He told her with that crooked grin that she now felt like slapping off his face. He threw the staff a greeting and strolled nonchalantly in his office.

Maddie followed after him; slamming the door behind her. "I want to know why you were late! Why you didn't call to tell me, your boss, that you were going to be late? And why it looks like you are going to a baseball game instead of the office!"

He looked at her; his eyes crinkled in amusement. "First of all I would never wear a leather jacket to a ball game."

"You think this is funny. Don't you?"

"Nooo, I think Curly from the Three Stooges is funny." David headed towards his bathroom flinging his leather jacket on the couch.

Maddie flung a filthy look his way her eyes shooting blue bullets at him.

David walked into his bathroom and attempted to shut the door but Maddie pushed it open. "Do you _mind_?" he asked her washing his face.

"I want answers Addison."

"90 degrees, Nome, Alaska, all of the above." He quipped wiping his face with a red towel.

Maddie practically growled at him. David walked out of the bathroom. He really didn't feel like spending another afternoon fighting with Maddie. He sat behind his desk and put a contrite look on his face. "I'm sorry ok?" he said apologetically. "I went out last night. Drank too much and spent the night at a friend's place. Sorry if you were worried." He smiled at her disarming her anger.

Friend's place? Maddie wasn't sure she like the sound of that but she had no claim on David. She had made sure of that in the last couple of years. "I hope there isn't a next time David but if there is please call. This is a business and I am your boss."

"That you are." He started to feel annoyed but hid it behind a smirk. "Sooo, boss what's on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"I have to catch up on some paperwork. Maybe you can do some phone work." She looked him up and down. "You really aren't dressed to meet any clients." No, but he looked damn hot she admitted to herself; and the days' worth of stubble just added to his allure. Damn David!

Maddie spent a few hours working on her ledger books and accounts. She looked at her watch. It was almost 5 o'clock. She made a decision.

"Hey partner." She greeted as she walked into David's office. He had been talking on the phone but hung up when she walked in. She perched on the side of his desk and smiled down at him.

He smiled back at her leaning back in his chair. "Hey partner." He drawled sending shivers down Maddie's spine.

"I was just thinking that if you are almost done here we can maybe grab some dinner." She suggested, "You know eat too much. Drink too much."

David was surprised. Now she wants to go out with him. Mixed signals; she always wanted to be the one to call the shots. Last time he looked he still had his balls and he was going to keep them.

"Sorry, other plans." He told her.

Her face fell but she tried to hide it behind a fake smile. "Maybe sometime this weekend?" she ventured.

"Sorry. Busy." He told her standing up and stretching. Maddie noticed how his t-shirt rode up revealing his flat stomach. She remembered very well what was under his clothes and she found herself getting damp between her legs. She loved to kiss and lick the scar he had below his shoulder. She loved to caress his muscular shoulders and arms. Maddie eyes took in his hands. The hands that had brought her to peaks of pleasure she had never experienced before with any other man. His tight ass, the bulge she knew was under his pants. Maddie was filled with a deep longing. She couldn't help it. Every time she was around David she found herself in a state of sexual arousal. He made her ache in places that she shouldn't ache. David had a hold over her that she couldn't seem to break. He turned her on like no man had before. David could bring her over the edge just with his voice and his lips. And he had. Maddie had to control her emotions before she wrapped herself around David and threw him to the floor. Maybe that would give him a reason to become unbusy. She wanted, no needed; to turn him from this polite stranger to the insatiable lover she missed with all her heart and soul.

Maddie stood up and moved next to David; she leaned close to him until their mouths were almost touching. "Well have a nice weekend." She went in for the kiss. She was shocked and surprised when David pulled his head back and strode away. "Yeah you too." He told her as he walked out the door.

Maddie and David spent two vastly different weekends. Maddie spent Friday night sleeping, reading and thinking of David. On Saturday she met an old friend for lunch. She hadn't seen Hilary Martin since her modeling days. They had spent an enjoyable lunch together reminiscing on old times and talking about new ones. "So Maddie?" Hillary looked at her over the brim of her Bloody Mary. "Anyone special in your life?"

Maddie was a little drunk and she spent the next hour telling Hillary about her complicated relationship with David Addison. Hillary listened. She had always liked Maddie Hayes. She had taken her under her wing when she was a green 18 year old; she had guided her and helped her side step the traps that other models had fallen into. She thought Maddie might need her advice again.

"And this guy, this David, stuck around?" she asked unbelievingly "He must be a masochist or crazy in love with you."

"Maybe _was_ in love with me." She continued with the story telling her friend about the pearls, the kiss, and the rest of what happened since last night. Hillary shook her head.. "Maddie Hayes! What are you doing?" she reprimanded her. "Do you want this guy or not? You are sending him such crazy mixed signals do you blame him for being _"busy"_ this weekend." She shook her finger at Maddie. "You have to make amends and show that fellow that you want him." She shook her head. "Or you will lose him."

The conversation with Hillary kept replaying in Maddies' head as she walked along Sunset Blvd trying to sober up. Hillary had even chastised her for getting the car for David. She told Maddie she should have gotten him something he would love; not something economical; like the car she had bought him. Maddie passed a car dealership and her eyes fell on the perfect car for David. It was a 69 Stingray; black with leather seats and a state of the art sound system which she knew was important to David. What had she been thinking when she had given David the other car? Surely, he hadn't liked it but he never said anything to preserve her feelings. She wanted this car for him. The price was steep but with some of the money her aunt had left her when she passed away she would be able to afford it. She had the keys in her hand an hour later. Maddie couldn't wait for Monday to give David his present! She asked the salesman to drive it to David's apartment and she would follow with the BMW.

"I don't think your friend is home." The salesman told her. They had been banging on the door for well over 10 minutes. Maddie was disappointed as the salesman parked the car in her driveway. Where was David?

Joy was dropping David at off at his apartment when he thought he saw Maddie driving away. Nah, couldn't be. Why would she be in this neck of the woods? Why couldn't he get that woman out of his mind? He had wanted to accept her invitation to dinner last night but his pride would not allow it. He wasn't a toy she could pick up and play with when she felt like it. Instead he had gone out to the club he had gone on Thursday night. He had wound up spending the night with Joy. He hadn't planned on seeing her again but she happened to be at the club and he happened to be horny. He had told her directly that he wasn't looking for anything serious. He would never deliberately hurt anyone with lies and promises. Or mixed signals he thought angrily.

"So do you want me to pick you up later? We can hang out or something."

He smiled at her. "Or something." He had forgotten what it felt like to have a woman show him she wanted him. And it felt pretty damn good, he thought whistling his way in to his apartment.

Maddie was ecstatic as she drove David's car to work on Monday. She had never realized how wonderful it felt to give a present to someone you love. Wait, she stopped herself, love? Did she love David Addison? The answer was yes but she had been too afraid, stupid, and confused to admit it even to herself. After her talk with Hillary the other day she knew she had to try and mend the pieces of her relationship with David. Hopefully, it wasn't too late.

David had spent most of the weekend with Joy. He had forgotten how nice it was to spend time with an uncomplicated woman. Joy was a refreshing change. No arguments, no games. He knew he didn't love Joy and probably never would but for now it was nice. He needed to heal his wounded heart and pride and Joy was just the medicine he needed.

When David walked into his office he was surprised to see Maddie seated at his desk. His first thought when he saw her was, "Oh, Oh, what did I do now?" But he noticed a smile on her face. Strange.

"Good morning David!" she cried out.

He threw her a half grin still unsure of what she wanted. "Maddie."

"How was your weekend?" she wanted to know. He felt like saying I spent it in bed with a wild red head but what he did say was. "Fine."

He waited. She got up and put her arm around his waist. "I have something I want to show you David."

'Yeah and I got something I want to show you." He quipped. Old habits die hard.

Maddie kept the smile on her face as she handed David a set of keys. He took them in his hands. Oh no! Did she get the teeny mobile fixed? "What are these?" he asked holding them up.

"Car keys."

"I know that but to what car?"

Maddie clapped her hands in delight. She led David down to the car garage. He strained his neck looking for the teeny mobile but he happily didn't see it. His eyes fell on his dream car. A 69 black Stingray; he was practically drooling. He pulled his eyes from the car and kept searching the garage. Finally he gave up.

"Let's play detective." Maddie told him.

He threw her his lopsided grin that made her stomach roll 'How do we _play_?" he asked with emphasis on 'play'. Maddie smiled into his eyes. "Check the key ring. They have a way to automatically open the doors using it." Maddie reached for the key ring brushing David's hand. An electric current seemed to have passed through them but both ignored it. Maddie demonstrated how to press the button on the key ring. A loud beep beep sounded. David looked around. Couldn't be but unless his ears were playing tricks on him but it sounded like the beeping was coming from that black Stingray. He followed what Maddie had done and pressed the button. Maddie raced to the car and got in. David was stunned. She got this for him. Wow!

"Wow." He could only say as he ran his hands over the car lovingly.  
>"Get in!" Maddie called to him. David got into the driver's seat his hands caressing the steering wheel. 'Maddie this is too much!" She shook her head. 'No its not. I wanted to give you something you would love as much as I love these pearls." Maddie held up the pearls David had given her" Thanks for these partner." David still couldn't wrap his mind around that Maddie had done this for him. "They look beautiful on you." He smiled into her eyes reaching for the pearls. Maddie covered his hand with hers.<p>

"Thanks." He told her leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Maddie was disappointed with the platonic kiss David had just given her. She wanted to lean in to him and grab him close to her but she remembered how he had shied away from her attempt the other night and she hesitated. He was checking out the interior of the car and when he was done with that he jumped out and began checking the tires; under the hood. Maddie decided to leave him with his new toy and headed back to the office. "Thanks again Maddie. This is the best present anyone has ever given me." He called after her his head bent over the engine. He looked up to see her walking away.

"Hey!" he called to her. "How about we take it out for a test spin?" Now, why did he say that? Well, he had to show some appreciation for the car and maybe buy her lunch. They were business partners and friends after all.

David drove Maddie all over town; finally stopping for lunch. Maddie was thrilled that David loved the car but she felt disappointment surround her as they rode up the elevator to the office. They had spent a couple of hours riding around in the car and then another hour or so at lunch. David had been excited about the car but she still felt he was holding back from her. He was very friendly to her but that was all.

Maddie followed David in to his office. David looked at her quizzically as he crossed the room. Now what?

David perched on the edge of his desk and waited. Maddie stood in front of him. "I'm really happy you like the car David."

"I love it." He admitted loosening his tie.

Maddie watched David unbuckle the first couple of buttons on his shirt like he did nearly every day. But this day she noticed a purplish red bruise on the front of his neck. Was it what she suspected? Her heart stopped.

"What is this David?" Maddie's hand reached out and touched the welt under David's shirt. Her touch on his neck caused him to swallow hard. Why did just her touch arouse him so? He squashed the feeling and pushed her fingers off his throat. "Vampire bats in by bedroom." He stood up and walked around his desk. "Been meaning to call an exterminator."

She remained silent. There was nothing she could say. Really, she admitted with a pang, she had no right to question him. He was a young red-blooded male. Why had she believed that David was spending his nights with his left hand pining for her? Maybe cause she wanted that to be the case. Well, she had been wrong. Again. So many questions were running across her mind. Who was this woman? How long had he known her? Was it serious? Did he love her? This last question nearly caused Maddie's knees to buckle. He was hers. How had she allowed this to happen? The idea of those green eyes smiling at anyone but her was something she didn't want to think about. The idea of his body and hands pleasuring anyone but her was torture.

David noticed Maddie's silence. What the hell was going through that blonde head, he wondered. He was glad she had seen the hickey. He had a childish need to show her that another woman desired him. Too bad for her. He chose to ignore her pale face and wounded eyes. Why were her eyes wounded? She was the one who had driven him away. Foolish little girl, fickle little girl. The song lyrics of that old song whipped through his mind causing him to smile. Maddie saw the smile and her back went up. Why was he smiling? Was he thinking of that woman?

"Thanks again for the car." He told her sitting in his chair and spinning around, once, twice.

"Would you stop that?" Maddie admonished him 'What are you 5?" with that she slammed out of his office.

The week seemed to drag by. The weather was nasty and David and Maddie were barely speaking to one another. David was trying to stay out of her way. When they were not out on a case; both stayed holed up in their office doors shut tight. Maddie knew David was avoiding her but couldn't muster up the strength to do anything about it. Every time she saw him she pictured some faceless woman sucking on his neck. The thought that it might be serious with this woman was eating her insides out. She remembered all the times she had spent wrapped in his arms. She had seen how tired he looked this week and remembered how tired he was the month they had spent together. But even though the personal side of the partners seemed to be falling apart the business end was looking up. Blue Moon was busy the next few days. There had been an influx of client's investigating their spouse's as Valentine's Day drew nearer.

David was doing some legwork with Bert on one of the cheating cases. Bert seemed to be very interested in David's relationship with Joy. He wasn't sure if Agnes had told Bert to find out information but he was being careful. He knew that Bert and Agnes couldn't keep secrets from each other.

"Ooh weee! She's one stick of dynamite." David told Bert as they sat down for a quick lunch at David's favorite burger joint. David took a big bite of his burger; wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Bert looks fascinated by David. "Spill sir. Where did you meet her?" Viola ate some French fries.

David scrutinized Viola. "Why so interested Bert? No one put you up to this fact finding mission?"

Bert shook his head. "Oh no sir!" This was a lie Agnes had told him to get the skinny on the woman who was calling Mr. Addison every day. "You just seem so full of joy."

David laughed. "Yeah and Joy's so full of me." He took a sip of his soda "That's her name Joy. Yeah she is really something. She's a lot of fun to be with. No fights, no screaming, no drama." He raised his eyebrows at Bert "Just lots and lots of hot sex!"

Bert was practically drooling. "Where did you say you met her?"

David told him how they had met and how long they were seeing each other.

"Is it serious sir?" Agnes had insisted that he ask this question

David side stepped that question as he paid the check.

He wasn't serious with Joy. She was just loved to go dancing every night and then go back home to bed. David wasn't getting any younger and he was tired. She was only 24 and had a lot more energy than he did. He didn't admit this to Bert or the fact that he would have rather been home curled up on the couch watching TV with Maddie then out carousing with Joy. Why did everything always lead back to Maddie Hayes? It was actually making him angry how she was walking around all week with that hurt expression; like she had lost her best friend or something. It was her fault and David had an irrational need to make her see that. If she had to hurt for a while in the process than too bad.

That night Bert told Agnes everything he had learned from Mr. Addison. Agnes was worried. This Joy woman called the office every day, sometimes more than once, to talk to Mr. Addison. Her voice sounded young and bright and happy. On the other hand, she could tell Miss Hayes was not happy. Agnes wished there was something she could do to bring her stubborn bosses together; where they belonged.

David and Maddie were driving when David noticed a big billboard advertising candy for Valentine's Day which was in less than a week. "Maddie can I ask you something?" He looked at her as she was driving.

Maddie nodded.

"Well," David began "Valentine's Day is Saturday and I was wondering..."

Maddie's heart skipped a beat. Was he going to ask her out for Valentine's Day? What happened to the vampire? Maddie felt like a girl being asked to the prom by her dream boy. She smiled at him.

"If I can kind of pick your brains on what to do for my special lady?"

At first, Maddie thought she had heard wrong but when she realized she hadn't her heart fell to her feet. How insensitive could David be? But then Maddie remembered her pal's speech and suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Your special lady?" Maddie couldn't help spit the words out. "So you're serious with the vampire?"

David swallowed a laugh. Boy did Maddie sound upset! Good, it's working. "Well not exactly serious but she is one hell of a woman." He told her his voice sounding love struck. He saw how Maddie's hands were clenching the steering wheel. Part of him felt terrible causing her pain; but the other parts were vindictively happy that she was miserable because of him. He had been miserable for two years. Payback's a bitch. Did Maddie only want him when she thought he was with someone else? She was one complicated blonde.

"Anyways, not to get off the subject or anything, but I've been meaning to tell you how great it is to have a woman like you for a pal." Maddie felt her insides churning. David always knew how to use her own words to upset her. Maddie remained quiet. She didn't think she could utter a sound even if she wanted to. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. "You know why?" he asked. She supposed she needed to answer him "Why?" she croaked out.

"Because I have an in on the other guys?"

"You do?"

"I do." He went on "Like now I can ask your advice on what to get my special lady for Valentine's Day."

If he called that tramp his special lady one more time Maddie thought she would scream. She was quiet.

"Soooo?" David prodded 'Valentine's Day?"

Maddie pulled up at the mall. They had working on a case for one of the jewelry stores in the mall. Someone had been stealing from the store and Blue Moon had been hired to investigate. The crook had turned out to be the owner's son who needed money for his drug habit. The son was now in rehab and the owner was thankful to David and Maddie. They were at the store to pick up their fee.

David was looking in the display cases and oohing and ahhing. "Maddie come see this!" David called her over. He pointed to a beautiful diamond heart necklace sparkling in the display case. "Do you think Joy would like that?"

"Oh her name is Joy?" Maddie stammered.

David threw her a wicked smile "And believe me she lives up to her name." he said in that bedroom voice that always turned Maddie to mush. Was he using that voice on this Joy creature? Maddie had to hold on to the display case because she thought she may topple over. "So what do you think?" David had no attention of giving such a pricey necklace to Joy; but Maddie didn't know that. He was enjoying watching the green eyed snake start to slither.

"It is very beautiful David." She admitted. She loved it. She could picture it around her neck and a noose around Joy's. She wondered what this woman looked like. Why was she torturing herself?

The owner saw Maddie and David and greeted them heartily. "What can I do for my favorite detectives today?" he asked.

David pointed to the heart necklace. "I was just looking at this for my special lady." David told the man as Maddie swallowed her urge to scream.

The jeweler smiled at Maddie and then winked at David. "Why don't we try it on her neck for size?" He told David nodding in Maddie's direction. David laughed. "Oh no it's not for her." He told the jeweler. The jeweler was surprised. He saw the way they looked at each other and figured they were a couple. "It's not?"

David shook his head. "No, we're just pals." He smirked in Maddie's direction. Maddie had stayed silent throughout this farce but she had a strong urge to slap that smirk off of David's face.

The jeweler took the necklace out of the case and laid in on the top of the case so David could get a better look at it. It was truly beautiful. "So what do you think partner?" Maddie just walked away. She couldn't trust herself to speak. The jeweler once again nodded toward Maddie. "Take it from me son, that one is not just your pal as you called her. I don't know about this other woman you're talking about but that one is a treasure if I ever saw one. Smarten up David." David nodded and followed Maddie into the mall. Oh, I'm smart alright, David thought, and she's playing right into my hands; I just have to get her admit to me _and _herself how she really feels.

Maddie buzzed Agnes in her office when she returned to Blue Moon. She knew David and Bert had been spending a lot of time together working on cases in the last week. Maddie figured David may have mentioned this Joy to Bert. And she knew what Bert knew; Agnes knew.

"You need me Miss Hayes?" Agnes asked.

"Just thought we could talk for a few moments Miss Dipesto."

"Sure." Agnes sat. Maddie was silent. The two women stared at each for a few minutes. Maddie felt ill at ease. "Agnes please whatever we say here today is just between you and me okay?" Agnes nodded wondering where this was going. Agnes figured it had something to do with Mr. Addison and his new girlfriend. She had sent Bert out on a fact finding mission yesterday and he had come back successful. She had been waiting for the opportunity to clue Miss Hayes in on that woman.

"So, I was wondering has Mr. Addison... Well has he mentioned his new friend to you or Bert?" Maddie was dying of curiosity about this Joy.

Agnes nodded. "I actually told Bert to get some info about her from Mr. Addison. She's been calling every day and I wanted to know who she was." She stared at Maddie." I hope that's okay Miss Hayes?"

"Oh yes its more than okay." Maddie told her honestly. "So what did Bert find out?"

Agnes didn't know how much she should divulge to her boss. She didn't want to hurt her but she felt Maddie needed to know everything she needed to know about Joy if she wanted to get Mr. Addison.

"Her name is Joy. She's 24 years old and she comes from a rich family. She likes to dance. She has red hair. And Mr. Addison says she is lots of fun."

Agnes decided to skip the part about being great in bed.

"Fun eh?" Maddie was jealous and annoyed. "That would be what David is looking for. I bet she's easy to be with too huh."

"Something like that."

Maddie started shaking her head. "Well, I am happy he is having so much fun!" she fumed. "Great for David!"

"I'm sure he would much rather be with you Miss Hayes than having fun."

Maddie just looked at her annoyed. "What?" Maddie asked "Are you telling me that I'm no fun?"

Agnes shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that Miss Hayes."

"Well, maybe I can try to be a little more fun. A little less rigid. But this woman, no she's a girl, is so young! Of course she is fun all the time." Maddie seemed to be talking to herself. She spent the rest of the day fretting about David.

David was having fun with Joy. Joy had met him in the bar around the corner from Blue Moon. They had planned to have a few drinks then head out to dinner. But they had met up with some friends and one drink led to another and then another. When they reached the garage to get his car, David realized that he was in no shape to drive so they decided to go up to Blue Moon to call a cab.

When they got into the elevator, Joy pushed David against the wall, passionately kissing him. David began to kiss her back as the elevator reached their floor. The doors opened and they stumbled out landing entangled in a heap on the floor. This caused them to convulse into hysterical laughter. They could barely hold each other up; they were laughing so hard; as they practically fell into Blue Moon. Joy started to press kisses on David as he play fought her off causing a fresh wave of laughter as they fell to a heap on the floor.

Suddenly, the lights came on and they stared up into a pair of surprised blue eyes which were rapidly turning green and angry. As drunk as they were, this caused another burst of laughter to overcome them as they struggled to their feet still wrapped around one another. "Hey boss." David giggled "Thought you'd be home getting ready for bed."

If Maddie had a gun she would have shot them both dead. That was the extent of her anger as she watched them laughing and cavorting on the floor. She could see that they had been drinking as she saw them fighting to get to their feet. Maddie saw the smirk in David's eyes as he greeted her. What the hell was his comment supposed to mean? That she wasn't fun like that slutty redhead he was glued to?

"What are you doing here David?" Maddie didn't know what to say.

"Sorry we just came up here to call a cab." David told her as he swallowed another burst of laughter. Joy grabbed him around the waist as she tried to remain on her feet. "Hi!" she greeted Maddie "I'm Joy." For some reason that caused David and Joy to renew their hysterics.

Maddie stood looking at them with fire in her eyes. David tried to stand up straight but had to hold on to Joy. He was very drunk and feeling very spiteful. "We just came up here to call a cab. Maybe you can drive us home?" He gave Maddie the lop sided grin he knew she couldn't resist.

Maddie found herself driving David and his girlfriend home. Both of them were very drunk falling together in the back seat of her car. Their giggling and whispering were setting her teeth on edge.

"So where do live Joy?" Maddie asked.

Both broke in a fresh set of giggles which made Maddie want to scream. "Just drop me off at David's." Joy giggled "He'll make sure I get home."

Maddie looked in the rear view mirror and watched as David and Joy kissed and laughed as if they were alone. She saw Joy put her hand on David's zipper. David pushed her hand away and in that voice that made Maddie's knees buckle every time told that woman "Save it for later baby." She almost crashed the car as she heard Joy moan her assent. Why was David using that voice on this woman and calling her baby? She cleared her throat louder finally interrupting them. David sat up and his eyes met hers in the rear view mirror. Even through his drunken haze, Maddie could see amusement playing in his eyes. Was this a game to him? She really wanted to reach into the back seat and strangle David with his tie. She controlled herself as she pulled up to David's apartment.

"Thanks!" Joy told Maddie as she took David's hand and pulled him toward his apartment. David snickered as he held onto Joy's hand following her lead. "Yeah. Thanks." He threw at Maddie "I might be a little late tomorrow." He gave Maddie a killer grin as he wrapped himself around Joy and disappeared into his apartment complex. Maddie wanted to die and fought against the idea of wrapping her car around a tree. David wasn't worth it she kept telling herself as she drove home in tears.

Maddie woke up after another night of tossing and turning. Another night dreaming of David. If he had any feelings left for her he would have never taken up with that woman. His special lady! The thought of them together filled Maddie with a burning jealously and a heart-wrenching sadness. All night long she kept thinking of what they were doing; what David was doing to that woman. She sat up in bed and made a promise to herself that she would win David back, no matter what it took.

They had so many unfaithful spouse cases that they couldn't handle them. Maddie and David had let Bert and O'Neal works on a few of the cases but tonight they had spent hours tailing an unfaithful wife. It was now past 9 o'clock and David was beat; the last thing he felt like doing was spending the night clubbing with Joy. She didn't understand he had to work in the morning; she was just happy living on daddy's money and playing. David liked to play but he had to work too.

They were driving in David's new car. Every time he got behind the wheel, it felt like a dream. He would definitely make it up to Maddie. Sure he had given her the pearls but he was thinking what else he could get her and for some reason that diamond hear necklace kept coming to mind. David stretched and yawned smiling at Maddie. "Just got to make a call then we'll get going."

Maddie couldn't help but overhear his conversation with Joy. He told her he was too tired and was going home. From his side of the conversation, Maddie could tell that Joy wasn't happy. David told her he was going home and would talk to her tomorrow as he hung up.

David had an idea. "Are you hungry? Caused I'm starved." He asked Maddie starting the car with a roar.

"I can eat." she told him.

"How bout we get some dogs at Pink's?"

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled at him her blue eyes shining.

David and Maddie found a quiet place up the street from the famous hot dog joint to sit and eat their food. For some reason it felt like old times as they talked and laughed while they enjoyed the hot dogs and fries. Even after they finished eating, David wasn't in a hurry to leave. He sat there sipping his soda and recounting funny stories about the stake-out he had worked on with Bert. Maddie loved listening to David's stories; he could always make her laugh. She was happy that they were spending time alone together. She watched David's mouth as he spoke. Did he know the effect his voice had on her? He had used that voice time and time again to seduce her.

Maddie remembered one time when David had just whispered in detail what he was going to do to her. His hot breathe in her ear, his nearness, his smell, and the huskiness of his voice had made her come in an exploding orgasm. He hadn't even touched her. David had just laughed and proceeded to do to her what he had promised. Maddie felt herself become aroused as she remembered the times they had spent together. Why had she sabotaged it?

"So how do you like the car?" she asked him trying to push the images of them entwined together out of her mind.

A huge grin broke David's face in two. "I adore it! I did tell you this was the best gift anyone has ever given me?" He smiled over at her. She looked so young and beautiful as she smiled back at him; her eyes shiny and bright. His breathe caught. David leaned over and started playing with the pearls on Maddie's neck. "Are you happy with these?" he asked his voice low and husky. Maddie nodded. "I don't think I've ever thanked you properly." She whispered as she pulled his face close to hers. "You didn't huh?" She felt his breathe in her mouth as she leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met you could almost hear the crackle of electricity that went through their bodies.

David's tongue began darting in and out of her mouth teasing her. Her tongue followed his until he pulled out of her mouth and started to lick her lips in a circular motion. This caused Maddie to moan. His tongue was like a hot brand burning her lips with each lick. Maddie's tongue met David's and pulled it into her mouth. David's tongue pushed in and out of her mouth and then began to cover Maddie's' face and neck with slow feathery kisses. David began slowly unbuttoning Maddie's blouse as his mouth made a fiery path to her breasts. Maddie's' groans spurred David on. He released her glorious breasts from her bra and held them together with his hands. His tongue began darting from breast to breast, nipple to nipple as Maddie released him from his pants.

David pushed his seat back and pulled Maddie on top of him as his hands ran over her body; undressing, teasing, petting til she thought she would explode with pleasure. He pulled her closer "It's so tight in here" Maddie told him trying to move her legs. "I like it tight." David purred in to her ear as he pushed himself into her causing Maddie to moan in delight. Their loving was both wild and tender. When it was over they were both spent.

Maddie crawled back to the passenger seat trying not to kick any buttons or knobs on the way. Sex with David was just as powerful and mind blowing as she remembered. Maybe more. "David listen." She ventured. She was going to put her heart on the line and let him know how much she still wanted him. What harm could it do; he wasn't hers now anyway. "I think we need to talk." Maddie couldn't meet his eyes.

Oh, oh. David immediately thought. Here she goes about this pact and pals shit. Well, baby it's my turn! I'm gonna beat you to it!

David nodded his head. "I know what you're going to say and you're right!"

Maddie was taken aback. "You do? I am?" Maddie turned to look at him. Why did the shadows always seem to make David's eyes look greener? Even though she had just been with him a few minutes ago; she still hadn't gotten enough. She had the urge to throw herself back in his arms.

"Yes, you are." He looked serious. "This was a mistake. We have to make a pact."

Maddie felt like her heart was being crushed in her chest. What was he saying? "We do?"

"Of course we do! I mean we don't want to ruin our partnership, our friendship." He threw a look at her hoping she would tell him she didn't want no pact smact.

Maddie sat up and began fixing her clothes. 'Of course we need a pact." She agreed although her heart was breaking. "And of course you're with Joy now."

"Of course." He nodded. "So happy that we can remain pals!"

Maddie felt the hot dogs churning in her stomach. "Take me home David." She told him.

Wait did Maddie seem upset? Maybe she wasn't going to tell him they needed a new pact. Why had he jumped the gun? Maybe because he was tired of getting kicked in the balls by this woman. What a mess they've created for themselves he admitted but he wasn't going to be the one to lay his heart on the line. He tried that for 2 years and she just stomped on it. Whatever, he thought becoming annoyed as he headed to Maddie's.

Maddie practically flew out of the car when he pulled up in front of her house. Gee she was in a hurry to get away from him he thought angrily. He didn't even bother to say good night; he just gunned the car and headed home.

Maddie felt her heart shatter into pieces as David drove away without even a good night! How stupid she had been for so long. Now that she wanted him it was too late! Maddie cried herself to sleep and spent the night having nightmares about David. She woke up the next morning with swollen eyes and a splintered heart; not the best way to start your day.

Valentine's Day was 2 days away and Maddie was dreading it this year. She wondered if David had bought that beautiful heart for his girlfriend. David's girlfriend; saying those 2 words, thinking those 2 words just about killed her. She tried to cover the smudges under her eyes with makeup but when she looked in the mirror her face still looked like she had spent the night in tears. Maybe she should just have David buy her out and sell the agency to him; she didn't think that she was capable of seeing him every day.

Maddie sighed deeply as she reached the elevator. Right on her heels was David; she saw him before he could hide and wait for the next elevator. "Morning partner." He told her cheerfully. He looked well rested she thought miserably. I guess he didn't have a hard time sleeping last night. But she was wrong; David just had the ability to hide it better. He had spent the night thinking of Maddie and wondering what was going to happen. The ball was in her court; she had to be the one to tell him if she wanted him. He should have listened to what she was going to tell him last night instead of jumping in with the pact shit. Well. It was too late now; as usual. David's heart twisted when he saw the dark circles under Maddie's eyes. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close; but he was too afraid she would pull away. It's your turn Blondie blonde he thought; willing her to speak up.

"Good morning, David." Maddie forced cheerfulness in her voice that she didn't feel. She looked at David who wore his crooked grin as he looked at her. Today was going to be a long day.

And it was; Maddie caught up with her paperwork but every once in a while she stopped and thought of David. Before she made a decision about selling the agency she had to tell him how she felt. Maybe there was still a glimmer of love for her left in his heart. She wouldn't know unless she asked him. She just had to gather her courage.

Which didn't happen that day. Or the next. Before she knew it; it was Valentine's Day. The office staff was all excited about the day. There were flowers and candy on everyone's desk but hers, she thought bleakly. Maddie heard the knock on her door. David, she hoped. "Come in." she called; when the door opened and Agnes walked in her heart fell. Then she saw the flowers in Miss Dipesto's arms. It was a dozen pale pink and white roses; her favorites.

Agnes brought the flowers over and placed the bouquet in Maddie's hands. Maddie took out the card and read it; tears coming to her eyes. "To the best partner in the whole world. I may not always show it but you mean the world to me." Signed Your Pal, David. Maddie started to cry. David knew how much she loved pink and white roses; he sent them to her every year on Valentine's Day but she hated the way he signed the card! Pals don't send a dozen roses to each other though.

David couldn't help himself; he knew he was probably the dumbest jerk in the world when he laid down the money for that heart necklace. He had to get it for Maddie. He couldn't explain it but that necklace kept calling to him over and over. The owner seemed happy when David told him who he was going to give it too. He told David they made a great couple. Yeah, too bad the blonde couldn't see it. Anyway, David had the necklace hidden in his drawer. Unfortunately, he had dinner plans with Joy. He had bought her a box of candy and some flowers; not the roses he sent to Maddie. David had sent Maddie flowers for the past 5 years and he didn't intend to stop this year. He loved her. Why was he spending this special evening with a woman he didn't love; instead of the one he did; because Maddie was nuts that's why he defended himself.

A few minutes later Miss Dipesto brought in a big heart of candy. Maddie's face was beaming as she took the candy. She mistakenly believed that David had sent her another gift but they were from the cardiologist she had a dinner date with. He had asked her out to dinner and Maddie had accepted. She didn't want David to have the satisfaction of knowing that she would spend Valentine's Day by herself.

"Thank you Miss Dipesto." Maddie told her offering her a candy. Agnes took one, smiled and left. She opened the door as David was getting ready to walk in. She smiled at David as she closed the door behind her.

"Happy Valentine's Day partner?" he told her happily. He was wearing a tie with red and pink hearts for the occasion. Maddie smiled back at him. "Thank you for the flowers David. They are beautiful."

"You are very welcome." He perched on the side of her desk and noticed the huge heart of candy. "What's this?" he asked opening the box and popping a candy into his mouth.

"It's a box of candy." She told him slapping his hand away from the heart as he stole another piece of candy.

"I know that. I mean who's the lucky guy?"

"Lucky guy?"

David voice held that smirk that Maddie hated "Yeah well he must be getting lucky if he sends you a heart the size of Manhattan."

Was he jealous? Maddie hoped so as she ate a candy "He's the doctor I've been dating."

Been dating? What was this? He thought she had just gone out with him once. "Oh dating huh?"

Maddie nodded licking the chocolate off her lips. David couldn't take his eyes off her mouth. "Yes dating uh huh." Maddie leaned forward to examine David's tie. He leaned down so that their mouths were almost touching. "Happy Valentine's Day Maddie." He covered her mouth with his as his tongue ravaged her mouth and his hands played in her hair. She leaned into him just as he let her go. She nearly toppled out of her chair and had to hold on to the desk for support. What the hell was that? And could he do it again? David winked at her as he walked out of her office.

David had to force himself to leave Maddie's office. He couldn't resist kissing her and felt he would make a further fool of himself if he stayed. How he wished he was taking Maddie out tonight. He still had the heart in his desk drawer; would he ever have the opportunity to give it to her? David shook his head.

Wow. That kissed curled her toes. Why would he kiss her like that if he thought they were supposed to just be friends? That was not a friendly kiss. Maddie wished with all her heart that she was going out with David tonight. But she wasn't. He had Joy she remembered sadly.

David took Joy to a new restaurant he had heard about. It was loud, and had a dance floor; two things he knew Joy loved. He gave her the candy and flowers. She really was a nice girl; just not the girl for him. David practically rushed through the dinner just wanting the night to end. He declined Joy's invitation to come back to her place. She was hurt and confused; but he really wasn't up to it. Probably couldn't get it up, he thought cynically. After he dropped Joy off at her house, he found himself at Blue Moon. He couldn't bear to return to his lonely apartment. He felt close to Maddie when he was at the office. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Nice mess, he thought unhappily.

Maddie couldn't bear to be in the company of the doctor anymore or she felt surely she would be bored to death. She told him that she was feeling ill and had to leave. She wouldn't even let him take her home. She called a cab and wound up at Blue Moon. She didn't want to rattle around her house all night; she felt close to David when she was at the office. When she opened the front door to Blue Moon she noticed that the door to David's office was open and his light was on. Her first thought was that he was in his office with that woman. She tip-toed up to his door and peeked in. She saw David sprawled on his couch asleep. He was alone. What was he doing here she wondered as she entered his office and stood over him.

David feeling a presence opened his eyes. He looked up into the soft blue eyes of the woman he loved. Was this a dream? What was she doing here? "Maddie."

"David."

"What are you doing here?" both asked each other at the same time. They laughed.

David's eyes drank in Maddie. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress cut very low in both the front and back which caused a tightening in his sat up and smiled his heart stopping grin at Maddie. She felt her legs buckle and sat down next to him. "My date was boring." She admitted.

"Boring huh?" he drawled. She nodded. "What about you? Where's Hope?"

"Joy." He laughed. He shrugged. "I took her home." His eyes bored into Maddie's but he didn't say anymore. She felt his intense gaze on her and shivered. "Why David?"

"Why what?"

"Why did we wind up here together?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe this is where we belong." He told her. "Together."

Maddie felt her heart skip a beat. "David."

"Maddie."

"You know I love you."

He grinned and pulled her close. "Sometimes yes. Sometimes no." he admitted "You give off too many mixed signals. I don't know where I stand."

Maddie started to cry and buried her face in David's chest. "I've been so stupid. Please can you ever forgive me?"

He tilted her head up and covered her mouth with his. "Only if you never mention pacts or pals again."

"Fine." She smiled through her tears and pulled his head toward her. He pulled back. "Wait I have something for you."

"Oh, I know you do," she told him in her sexiest voice.

"Yeah you're gonna get that later." He winked at her.

David went to his desk drawer and withdrew the diamond heart necklace without Maddie seeing what he was doing. He then walked around the sofa; pulled up Maddie's hair and bent down and placed a kiss on the sensitive spot on her neck as he let the diamond heart fall between her cleavage. Maddie shivered as she felt David's mouth on her neck; she felt something fall between her breasts and reached for it picking up the heart necklace.

She was instantly annoyed. "Didn't you buy this for your girlfriend?"

David was instantly annoyed at her annoyance. "No, I bought it for you!" he told her pulling her up into his arms. "You may be the most infuriating woman I have ever met but I can't help loving you. You have my heart and no one else!" He reached down and picked up the heart. Maddie was instantly contrite. "I'm sorry David. I love it and I love you!" She told him covering his mouth with hot, open mouthed kisses. David groaned as his hands began to run up and down her bare back. His hands snaked to the front where he uncovered her breasts. He bent his head down and began kissing her breasts; as Maddie ran her hands through his hair and began to grind her hips against him. David pushed down the straps of Maddie's dress and let it fall to the floor. She stood before him naked except for the diamond heart and the pearls. David groaned as Maddie began to undress him; slowly laying kisses on every part of the body she bared. David was practically crazed with lust by the time she had him undressed. She pushed him on the couch and lay on top of him as his hands pleasured her in every spot he could reach. Maddie was wild with heat as she covered David's chest with wet kisses. David let his hands run over her round butt to the wetness between her legs as Maddie gasped with pleasure. "I love you Maddie." He told her as he flipped her over so that she was under him. "I love you David" she moaned as she opened herself to him.

Neither could breathe or move for a minute after the force of their orgasms. Finally, David sat up pulling Maddie on to his lap and veering her face with kisses. "I love you so much."

"What about Joy?" Maddie had to know; she was still madly jealous when she thought about David with that red head.

"Maddie if you had given me an indication that you wanted me, this, us; I would have never looked at Joy." He told her kissing her and petting her between words. "If you want me you have me. I want only you."

"You have me David. I do want you."

"Boy were you jealous." He teased as his hands played between her legs causing her to squirm in his lap. "No I wasn't." she lied.

David began to nibble on her neck as she panted rapidly. Yes you were. Admit it Maddie." He entered her and began rocking her back and forth. "No I wasn't."

He moaned into her hair. "Liar." as they both spiraled out of control.

On the drive to Maddie's house they discussed how they could make sure their relationship work. Maddie had her ideas and David had his which led to a screaming fight as they slammed their way into Maddie's house.

"Maybe you should leave Addison!" she screamed at him as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. "I can't believe that you actually want to live together!"

"Forget it will you!" He screamed back at her. "You're nuts ok and I'm leaving!"

Maddie turned to face him "If you leave don't ever bother coming back!" she told him loudly.

"Well maybe that's the best thing!" he spat at her. "You still won't commit to us."

She looked at him liked she could strangle him "I can't commit! Living together is a commitment? Since when?"

Wait, what was this? David was more confused than ever. Did she want more of a commitment" He asked her that. She just stared at him silently.

He ran his hands through his hair causing wild spikes all over his head. "Maybe you want to like get married?" he asked her.

"Do you?"

David's face broke into a wide grin. "Will you marry me Blondie?" He asked his eyes full of love. Her face also broke into a smile. "Well, I think that can be arranged." She told him lovingly.

"What a cliché getting engaged on Valentine's Day." He laughed.

"Well partner we're not engaged yet." She held out her hand. "I don't see a ring on my finger."

David laughed. "Oh you will." He promised. "You will." He took her in his arms and carried her up to the bedroom.


End file.
